Individuals have increasing access to and make frequent use of web content available from service providers. Generally, web content is accessed over a network using a browser or other network-enabled client application. At least some web content may be configured to collect user data that is used to understand browsing habits, preferences, demographic information, and so forth for individual users. The collected data may enable providers to provide users with targeted and/or customized content, which may enhance the overall user experience. Using traditional techniques, click tracking and other data collection mechanisms may occur without user knowledge or consent. Users though may be uncomfortable with unchecked collection of data due to privacy concerns. This has led to development of countermeasures that may enable users to globally block data collection and tracking. Unfortunately, blocking all data collection makes it difficult or impossible for providers to customize content on an individual user basis, which detracts from the overall user experience.